Moving On
by UnicornApocalypse
Summary: WARNING: Do not read if you haven't finished the series.  What happens after Miku is born? Aya is still experiencing nightmares in her brand new life with Tooya.  See how she moves on with the help of her child and husband.


Hey! I am completely new to fan fiction (meaning I have been writing for less than a month) so please be patient with me. I hope you enjoy reading this half as much as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ceres, Celestial Legend (a.k.a Ayashi no Ceres).

* * *

**Part 1: After Miku was Born**

~In the cottage on Hachijo Island~

Aya had just endured 20 hours of grueling labor; having her womanhood on display to some man she hardly knew and yet all she could think about was the little bundle wrapped up in her arms.

Miku had been crying and thrashing about seconds before, but was now soundly nested within the shelter of her mother's arms.

Aya gazed at the beauty, sleeping deeply before her.

This child, Tooya's child, was the start of a new life.

A life not only for this infant but for Aya herself. This meant living free of the constant threat of death, living with Tooya, without the thought of him disappearing like so many times before, and recreating the family that she had lost.

This life she had spurned would atone for all her sin and give her the strength the rebuild the shattered foundation that was once her life.

The baby filled her with warmth and hope. She gazed at the child, lost in bliss when she felt Tooya's hands creep around her waist and pull her into his lap.

She squeaked in surprise.

"She's beautiful isn't she? Just like her mother," he whispered in Aya's ear.

"She is lovely, though I think she looks more like her father," Aya giggled.

"Silly… I knew you'd say that," he said smiling, as her proceeded to kiss her. Aya welcomed the advance gratefully.

She loved his affection, his reserved happiness. He no longer gave that wanting smile or pained stare that had grown all too familiar in the past.

"Oh Tooya! You can't believe how happy I am. She's just so incredible… she's everything to me, to us."

"I know," he replied as he kissed her again. She heart fluttered in delight, would she ever get used to his kisses? She hoped not as she nestled closer her lover's chest.

How did this happen? How did they end up here after everything that occurred and after all the pain endured?

Well that didn't matter anymore. All they had to concern themselves with was the future. The couple both stared, in silence, at the baby sleeping soundly, swaddled in a white cloth.

"Tooya?" Aya whispered quietly, as not to disturb the fragile peace of moment.

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too Aya. Now you should get some rest. You must be exhausted."

"But…," she begin in protest, however soon resigned to his wishes, overcome by exhaustion, "Then, will you stay with me? Please?" she said weakly. Tooya sighed.

"I never had any intention of leaving."

Aya fumbled with the blankets that surrounded but could not prevail.

Tooya sighed again and easily unwrapped her from the tangle.

She blushed and laid down on the fresh blankets, embarrassed at her positioned himself beside her, slipped his arms around her and held her securely to his chest.

Aya adjusted Miku and placed the sleeping infant in between her and Tooya.

Slowly she was consumed by sleep and the darkness engulfed her, the sweet protection of reality slipped away.

She dreamt of Aki again. It was the same dream over and over.

She was in the chapel; the place where the final battle between Cere and Mikage had ensued. Aki laid dead before her, his body pale, cold and naked.

Grief swelled in her breast. She felt the violent tremors forming within her, her heart aching and burst forth into agonizing tears, her screams ripping the silence.

She heard a wailing in the distance, much like her own, and abruptly awoke.

She was laying in her bed in the cottage, a cold sweat on her brow.

Tooya was kneeling over her head, holding Miku who was wailing, his face filled with concern and shock as he tried to calm her.

Aya held out her hands to receive distressed Miku, soothing her was a slight rocking motion, murmuring quietly and kissing her forehead.

Tooya stared at Aya, his eyes clearly displayed his concern.

"Aya…. was it- "

"Yeah," she lifted her hand and caressed the side of his face. "Don't worry though. The dreams are much less frequent now."

"Aya, you can't just tell me not to worry. Not when you start screaming and crying out of nowhere." He clasped her hand within his, staring intently into her eyes, trying to decipher her thoughts.

"Maybe we should go away from this island, back to your mother-"

"NO! I want to be here! I wanted to be here on this island, where you were born! Where our baby was born! We'll go back but not right now," she pleaded. Miku stirred.

"Look Tooya. I know you're worried. You're always worried! But for now, can't we just enjoy this. I've come to terms with Aki's death, I'll deal with this."


End file.
